ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:R5
This is how I would want the valentimes day episode to end! Its the last 2 scenes - Jogan scene and the final scene �� (Jasmine is in Rumble Juice and Logan walks up to her) Logan: (smiles) Hey, Jaz Jasmine: (smiles, stands up) Hey, Logan, what's behind your back? Is it a prank for Lindy? Logan: No, I did that earlier. Water balloons never get old! Jasmine: (giggles) So what is behind your back? Logan: (smiles) They're something for you (pulls red roses, smiles) Jasmine: (smiles) You brought me roses? What are these for? Logan: Well, I kinda overhead you admit to my sister that you like me Jasmine: What? Oh, my gosh, er....so what are the flowers for? Logan: (smiles) They're my way of telling you how I really feel about you, and I'm really glad it did hear you, because I really like you, too, Jaz Jasmine: (blushes and smiles) Really? Since when? Logan: (smiles) Since we danced. When did you start liking me? Jasmine: (smiles) It was when we were fake dating. That's what I was going to tell you, before Jenna turned up. By the way, how did that go? You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna Logan: It actually turned out not so great. Things were kinda awkward, it was boring, she wasn't into me Jasmine: I'm sorry, Logan Logan: Yeah Jasmine: So, why didn't you tell me earlier that you like me? Logan: (smiles) Well, I thought about it, but I thought now would be better Jasmine: (blushes, smiles, looks down for a couple of seconds) Yeah, I'm glad you told me, now, since its valentines month (They both laugh, a bit) Logan: (holds Jasmine's hand, smiles) So, Jaz, will you go out with me? Jasmine: (blushes and smiles) Yes (Jasmine and Logan kiss for 10 seconds, then pull away, smiling) Logan: (smiles) Oh, wow Jasmine: (smiles) Yeah, wow. Should we go tell Lindy, Garret and Delia that we're dating? Logan: (smiles) Let's go (Jasmine and Logan leave Rumble Juice, whilst holding hands) (In the basement) Lindy: Hey, guys, wanna go to the movies, in a few? Delia and Garrett: Sure! Delia: What should we see? Delia: There's this new horror movie out! Logan and I have wanted to see that for months! (Jasmine and Logan walk in) Lindy: There you guys are! Delia: Why are you guys holding hands? Jasmine: (smiles, snuggles up to Logan) Logan and I are dating Lindy: Wow! Delia: Oh my God! Garrett: I knew Jasmine likes Logan! (Everyone gives him a confused look) I kind of overhead Jasmine say she wants to be Logan's girlfriend, a few months ago Delia: Ooooh! Jasmine: You heard that?! Oh my gosh! Thank goodness you've kept the secret this long Delia: Yeah, its a miracle! Logan: I can't believe Garrett knew! But, it doesn't matter cause I have an awesome girlfriend! (Pulls Jasmine in for a side hug) Lindy: Anyway, we were planning on going to the movies, now Logan: Ooh, can we go see that new horror movie? Garrett: Awesome! Let's go Lindy: Fine, but us girls get to chose the next one! Garrett: I guess that's fair. All those in favour (Everyone leaves the basement and heads to the movies) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts